Previously, many types of valves have been used to provide an effective means to control the flow and restriction of a fluid.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date3,050,086HonsingerAug. 21, 19623,120,243Allen et al.Feb. 4, 19643,630,236DiggsDec. 28, 19714,437,493Okuda et al.Mar. 20, 19845,373,873Miller et al.Dec. 20, 19945,868,163Mc DonaldFeb. 9, 1999
Honsinger in U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,086 teaches a fluid control mechanism for delivering a fluid having a substantially constant volumetric flow rate therethrough irrespective of a substantial variation in pressure drop. The application is directed to the domestic washing machine field where substantial variations in water pressure are encountered.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,243 issued to Allen et al. relates to pressure responsive valves that are used to stop fluid flow under pressure and to regulate the quantity of fluid under pressure that is allowed to flow into a stream at a given time.
Diggs in U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,236 discloses a continuous mini-flow irrigation device that uses a metering cone inserted through a resilient washer for adjustably metering fluid flow. Full flow is achieved when a cone is fully inserted through a washer which precludes plugging.
Okuda et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,493 teaches a constant flow control valve with a main flow passage having a variable area controlled by fluid dynamic pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,873 issued to Miller et al. is for a gauge block assembly that is used for refilling high pressure gaseous oxygen cylinders. A gas transfer control unit allows rapid evacuation of the spent oxygen cylinder but prevents rapid refilling. A check valve with a restrictive orifice opens or closes for evacuation and refilling.
McDonald in U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,163 discloses a flow control device that is inserted into the valve seat of a tap which has a passage terminating internally into a body. Passages radiate from the body to a peripheral surface and the end face of the body engages the washer of a tap.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related, reference may be made to the following remaining cited U.S. patents found in the search:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date3,203,629GoddardAug. 31, 19653,431,944SakumaMar. 11, 1969